Rolento and Ibuki vs Weiss and Ruby Rose
Rolento and Ibuki X Weiss and Ruby Rose Season 1 Episode 9 Pre Fight Location: Beacon Academy Rolento and Ibuki walk stealthily along the rooftops of Beacon Academy. Rolento spots 2 girls talking and points his staff at them. Rolento: Their solider. That's our target. Ibuki: Stop calling me solider! Rolento: Fine, solider. Ibuki rolls her eyes and spots the 2 targets. One had white hair and a sword, and it appears the other girl had black hair and her weapon on her back. Ibuki: Can we fight now? Rolento: Wait for the right time solider. 3 hrs later... Ibuki was asleep. Rolento: WAKE UP SOLIDER! Ibuki woke up and rolled her eyes again. Rolento: We attack now! Come on! If you want a higher rank than you do as I say! NOW! Ibuki leaps off the rooftop and lands on the ground. The 2 targets were sitting on a bench. Rolento leaped off the roofs as well. Ruby: Uhhh what are you doing?? Weiss: Ya, and why do you like like you are getting ready for a- Oh. Weiss grabbed her sword and beckoned Ruby to stand up. Ruby grabbed her weapon, and Ruby and Weiss got in their fighting positions. Weiss: It didn't have to end this way. FIGHT! The Fight Weiss ran at Rolento and smashed her sword into his pole. Rolento then kicked Weiss backwards and started throwing grenades at her. Weiss sliced the grenades in half like a piece of cake. Weiss lunged forward and kicked Rolento backwards. Rolento slammed into the ground and threw a chain at her. Weiss grabbed the chain and was pulled forward. Rolento spun his pole wildly around the place, whacking Weiss all over the place. Rolento then punched Weiss into the ground, and Rolento lunged into the air. Rolento grabbed grenades and threw them into the ground. Weiss looked shocked as she was exploded, and her dead body flew into the air. K.O!!!!!!! BOY THAT IS NOT A KNOCKOUT! THAT'S A DEATH OUT! WEISS IS OUT! 3 FIGHTERS FIGHT! 3 fighters remain Ibuki grabbed some knifes out of her pocket and leaped backwards. Ibuki chucked the knifes at Ruby, but Ruby whacked them away with her weapon. Ruby ran behind Ibuki and punched her in the face, and then chucked her weapon at Ibuki. Ibuki leaped into the air, landed on the ground, rolled herself over to Ruby, grabbed her head and smashed it into the ground. Ruby got up and punched Ibuki in the face, sending her flying backwards. Ruby got up, but was once again smashed into the ground. Ruby started to cry, worried she was going to die. Ibuki grabbed her head and got a knife. Ibuki stabbed the knife in Ruby's head. K.O!!!!!!! Rolento ran over to Ibuki and saw the dead body of Ruby. Rolento: We weren't supposed to kill anyone! Ibuki: *sighs* then why did you kill the other girl. Rolento: I... uh... Ibuki: That's what I thought. Ibuki walked away. Conclusion These Melee's Winners Are... Rolento and Ibuki!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Street Fighter vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees